1. Field
This application relates generally to communications, and more specifically, to ultra-wide band communication.
2. Background
Wireless technologies enable communications between devices and may be employed for a variety of applications associated with various wireless communication networks such as personal area network (“PAN”) and body area network (“BAN”). Synchronization of communications in such a network can consume substantial resources of a device. Thus, a need exists for alternative methods and apparatuses for communication synchronization.